


Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf

by HumHallelujah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, AU, Blood, But no rape, Little bit graphic in places (not much), M/M, fairytale AU, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumHallelujah/pseuds/HumHallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to his grandmothers, Castiel encounters a man named Dean (or I'm terrible at summaries and it's just a destiel red riding hood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Be Alone Together

"Don’t forget Castiel, don’t wander off the path, don’t talk to strangers and keep your cloak on. Do you have your knife?".   
“Yes mother” the teenager replied, pulling out his knife to show his mother, given to him by his father, the towns blacksmith, on his sixteenth birthday; made of silver and wickedly sharp, it was Castiel’s pride and joy.  

Castiel's mother continued to fret around the teenager, pulling his cloak closer around his form, frowning slightly as she spoke, “Castiel do be careful, there is talk of another body having gone missing”.  
Over the past few weeks corpses had been found in the woods, mauled almost beyond recognition, with their insides torn out by some viscous animal. Castiel nodded grimly before plastering a large smile onto his face so his mother wouldn't fret.  
“Fear not mother I shall return before nightfall”  
Castiel's mother straightened up and unlatched the heavy wooden door, “See that you do, and don’t let your grandmother keep you for too long, the days are getting shorter and I fear a cold is on it's way”.  
Placing a light kiss on her cheek,   Castiel bid his mother goodbye and began to walk towards the tree line, basket of supplies in hand. 

As the youngest of his four brothers, Castiel had been tasked with the job of delivering supplies to their grandmother, who lived deep inside the large woods whilst his older brothers chopped wood in preparation for winter, which, as his mother said, would be upon the small town soon. Castiel didn't mind his task, he liked his grandmother as she always made sure to tell him old fables about vampires and witches and ghosts. Castiel never really took any of what she said seriously but still found excitement in the tales his grandmother would spin for him. That and it was always a small relief to escape the confines of the small village. 

As he passed under the looming tree-line, Castiel readjusted his basket and pulled his blood red cloak closer to his body, mere moons ago when the colours of autumn painted the woods, Castiel had blended in when wearing his cloak but now in the new frost, he stuck out like a sore thumb and yet his grandmother had been in a foul mood whenever he brought up removing it, insisting that he continue to wear it for protection and so it stayed on.

Almost an hour into his journey, Castiel discovered a small clearing and stopped to have a small lunch of bread and cheese, relaxing as he saw the forest move around him; the chirping of birds, the rustling of rabbits and deer and the distant cries of foxes were a pleasant change from the dull village. Castiel wasn't sure why he disliked the village, it just seemed... off somehow, too everyday, too repetitive, but the other village children mocked him when he spoke of the far off lands he had read about; he was the last born son, he was expected to stay at home and take care of his ageing parents and let his older brothers leave to make their fortunes.

Castiel pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he gathered his things, preparing himself for the rest of the journey. The sound of a large branch snapping had Castiel straightening up and whipping his head around to find the culprit. Finding nothing, Castiel cursed himself for being so skittish over what was likely nothing more than a deer. After a few more moments of silence Castiel made a move to set off in the opposite direction but found himself colliding into something warm and solid. Gasping Castiel recoiled to see a broad chest clothed in a hunter's attire. Castiel tensed, hunters weren't exactly friendly and it wasn't uncommon for them to start fights for small slights, and reached for his blade and tried to seem more intimidating.  
The stranger zeroed in on the blade Castiel brandished and held his hands up in surrender, green eyes widening in surprise. 

“Woah easy there boy I ain’t gonna hurt you” the man spoke quickly in a deep, rough accent. Castiel almost snorted at the absurdity of the statement as the stranger was a good few inches taller than himself, well built, at least four years Castiel’s senior and looked like he could’ve easily overpower Castiel in a heartbeat. 

Castiel, still slightly stunned himself, stuttered an apology, flushing at his failure to speak properly and dropped his blade to his side. The stranger nodded in thanks and brushed himself off.  
"You got a name boy?" he cocked an eyebrow and stared intently at Castiel.  
"ummm..."  
"umm huh?" The stranger laughed deeply at Castiel, face breaking out into a smile he continued.  
"umm's a bit of an odd name, boy".  
Castiel flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, how dare this stranger make such a fool of him so soon into the conversation, he straightened up and tried again.  
"My name is Castiel, sir and I am not a boy so please refrain from calling me one"

“Well that's even odder than ummm", the strange man smirked and continued, "And if you're not a boy then what, huh? What are you? A fae? A spirit?” And then a little quieter and with mirth. “An incubus?”  
Castiel flushed at the last comment and had half a mind to leave and be done with the stranger's jokes.

“I’m a man” he retorted, attempting to regain composure but flushing as he watched the other man snort in reply  
“A man eh? Are you certain? You still seem to be in boyhood”.  
 If possible Castiel got redder as it was true that he did look younger than his years and still held to childlike features that most his age had shed. 

"If you're quite done with your torment I have places to be and you're blocking the path" Castiel fixed the other man with a glare and gestured for him to get out of the way.  
The stranger's grin lessened slightly.  
"Don't get pissy with me Cassie" he teased "You look real cute when you're mad though" he added.  
Castiel decided he'd had enough, he had known this man for all of five minutes and he had no intentions of spending another second with him, sidestepping around the stranger, he began to walk away, turning around to angrily deliver a final comment only to find the man directly behind him.  
"So now you're stalking me?" he bit out, attempting to speed up slightly and praying the stranger would leave.  
"Kinda rude to leave without saying goodbyes isn't it, little one? And anyway, I'm travelling this way too"  
"Just my luck" Castiel muttered.  
The stranger laughed softly but thankfully was silent. As they walked, Castiel kept sneaking glances up at the stranger, flushing and looking away when the man caught him. Whilst annoying, Castiel couldn't help but admit to himself that the man was indeed rather handsome with his sharp jawline covered in a smattering of light stubble and freckles and light brown hair, much shorter than Castiel's own unruly black locks.  
Castiel had known for years he had no interest in girls and much preferred the more masculine sex.  
"It's Dean by the way"  
The man broke the silence and Castiel's train of thought, glancing down to meet Castiel's gaze  
"My name I mean, figure it's only right for you to know mine if I know yours"  
"Dean" Castiel tested the name out "So what brings you to the forest then?"  
Castiel decided if Dean was being civil he could be too.  
"Checking for traps" Dean replied, gesturing to the rabbits that were strung around his waist, which Castiel had failed to notice before "And you, little one?"  
Castiel frowned at the nickname but decided not to mention it, seeing as he could see his grandmother's cabin and it seemed fruitless to add hostility to what was shaping up to be a pleasant walk, growing up with his trickster brother Gabriel meant that Castiel could put up with a lot.  
"I have to deliver supplies to my grandmother who lives in that cabin over there" Castiel pointed to the cottage that stood several hundred meters away from the pair."  
“It was pleasure to meet you Dean but I'm afraid this is where we part ways, my grandmother doesn't take kindly to strangers”.    
“The pleasure was all mine Cas and I hope we meet again”. Dean grinned, taking Castiel's hand in his and pressing a small kiss onto the back of it, making the younger man flush and squirm slightly.  
“Goodbye Dean” Castiel stuttered, he doubted he would see Dean again but didn't want to mention anything, quickening his pace, Castiel closed the distance between him and his grandmother's house and didn't turn back. If he had he may have noticed the hunger in the hunter's eyes as he eyed Castiel’s retreating form.


	2. And Not Enough Settled Scores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Second chapter! Haven't written anymore yet but /meh/ may write later.  
> 

Once he reached his grandmother's little cottage, Castiel spent most of the afternoon helping to stack firewood and make preparations for the coming winter.

Before being allowed to leave, as was always the case, Castiel's grandmother sat him down in front of the fire and tested him on his knowledge of the supernatural.  
"Fairies?" His Grandmother fired off.  
"Tricksters, scatter rice or sugar on the ground and leave while they are occupied with the task of counting" Castiel replied, just as quickly, proud of his ability to retain the knowledge his grandmother taught him .  
"How can a daemon be identified?"  
"Black eyes"  
Castiel's grandmother nodded her approval before asking slyly "You're getting good Castiel but, what if you were to encounter a werewolf?"  
This was a new topic which would undoubtedly lead to new stories and words, of course Castiel knew the local legends, the more cautionary tales that spoke of wolves in men's clothing that would feast on livestock and children who didn't listen to their parents. Still, Castiel was entranced by his grandmother's storytelling abilities and so obediently replied to his grandmother's question  
"A werewolf grandmother?  
"Surely you are smart enough to realise the local attacks are not the work of an ordinary wolf? Have I taught you nothing boy? A werewolf, is a being that is neither man nor wolf but is instead a terrible mix of the two. They belong to both worlds and neither, they can disguise themselves as men if they so chose but the wolf still lurks within, do not under any circumstances attempt to cross paths with a werewolf and if by some great misfortune the wolf finds you, well, then" Castiel's grandmother paused for emphasis and Castiel sat in suspense, completely entranced by the tale.  
"You get down on your knees and you pray for a swift death. You've seen the bodies they found, no? A werewolf is not a merciful creature Castiel". Castiel shuddered remembering the awful state the bodies had been found in.  
"Fear not though, young one" Castiel's grandmother stroked his hair affectionately "I'm sure you'll never encounter one and if you do well, according to some lores they have a bad reaction to silver so that blade might do you some use."  
Castiel's grandmother glanced outside and sighed.  
"I'd love to tell you more Castiel but your mother would have my head if I kept you any longer".  
Castiel pouted slightly, "Grandmother you can't end the story there, there's so much more I want to know".  
Castiel's grandmother smiled in reply, glad that her grandson had inherited her curiosity.  
"If you want to learn more simply ask your father, he's dealt with them before"  
Castiel gasped in shock and the older lady chuckled slightly.  
"I tell you this but then you must go, yes?"  
Seeing Castiel nod his affirmative, she decided to continue.  
"A good few years before you were born Castiel, werewolves plagued your little village, killing animals and any who dared to wander into the woods, oh they were dark times, the village was on the verge of extinction but when all hope seemed lost, your grandfather and father took it upon themselves and slayed the largest of the beasts and soon enough the rest of those monstrosities turned tail and ran. Some believe, myself included, the day will come when the remaining werewolves will return to settle their blood debt",  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, Castiel ingesting the information, his father had seen a werewolf? Battled with one? Slayed one?

Castiel's grandmother broke the silence, clapping her hands together and ushering Castiel to the door  
"Come along Castiel but, be careful in the woods, the full moon will be upon us soon, hurry your pace so as not to get caught in the forest in the dark". Castiel thanked his grandmother again for her tales and set off on his journey back home.

//////////

On his trek home, Castiel retold his grandmothers stories to himself and decided he would've liked to have seen a werewolf, if only to sate his curiosity and reminded himself to question has father when he returned home on what the hunts had been like. With no more tales and thoughts to occupy his mind, Castiel began to realise how bitterly cold and dark it had gotten without his notice and cursed himself as he realised he had left his matches at home. With no source of heat spare his clothing and still being a good hour away from his village, Castiel began to fear that certain pieces of anatomy may freeze off. Before he could work himself up into a frenzied fear, Castiel saw a small fire burning a few meters to his right off the path, at first he thought it was his imagination, his mind tortured by the cold, playing tricks on him but as he veered from the path and closer to the light he realised it was quite real. Ignoring his mothers warning in favour of finding heat, Castiel fully left the path and cautiously walked over to the light. 

As he neared the small clearing, Castiel noticed that a figure was warming himself in the firelight and began to regret his decision to stray from the path, his mind bringing forth the tales of children being snatched after straying off the path. He reasoned with himself that the rest of his journey wasn't that long and he'd much rather be alittle frostbitten than dead, Castiel turned around to make his way back to the path and promptly stepped on a large, dry twig. 

Castiel could've wept in desperation, surely the noise had roused the man's attention and he was certainly going to die now. A cold sweat trickled down Castiel's back as he stood stoic with fear, at a loss for what to do.  
Large hands reaching out from the darkness to surround Castiel caused his body to move and struggle against his captor on basic instinct .  
"Let me go you bastard" Castiel yelled as he was pulled further away from the path by his captor, instantly the figure let go of him and roughly turned him around so that he was facing the man.  
"Cas!?" His captor yelled in surprise, Castiel had a brief moment of panic as to how the man knew his name before his mind registered that Dean was the man in front of him.  
"Dean?!" Castiel asked with the same amount of surprise in his tone.  
"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked incredulously.  
"I could ask you the very same thing, but I fear if you do not get in front of my fire you will freeze".  
Castiel allowed himself to be lead to the firelight, still shocked at his luck but pushed it to the back of his mind as he felt warmth seep into him, moaning his appreciation. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Dean smirking at him and blushed at the indecent noises he had made.  
"So what exactly are you doing out in the forest, little one?" Dean questioned smugly.  
Castiel politely explained "I am returning home from my grandmothers"  
"So late?" Dean asked inquisitively.  
"My grandmother is a talented storyteller, she managed to keep me longer than I anticipated with her tales"  
Dean smirked slightly "And what, pray tell, were you discussing"  
"Nonsense really, she probably made it up but we were talking about werewolves" Castiel replied  
Dean cocked an eyebrow and his eyes, which were glowing in the firelight, narrowed suspiciously.  
"Werewolves?"  
"She thinks the recent deaths are caused by one, and that they have returned to claim their..." Castiel paused, flustered under Dean's piercing gaze  
"erm... Blood debt? I think".  
Dean nodded thoughtfully. Castiel, comfortably warm, moved to get up, "Thank you for your hospitality but I really must be getting home".  
"The woods are dangerous to travel alone, I think, if you will allow it, I shall accompany you to the edge of the forest".  
Castiel, saw no reason to disagree and was surprised to find himself enjoying Dean's company, agreed and the two set off. 

//////////

By the time Castiel could see his little village, he and Dean had swapped many stories. Castiel learnt that Dean had a younger brother, his parents had died whilst he was of a young age, to which Castiel offered his condolences, and that he lived alone in the forest.  
Castiel, in turn told Dean of his older brothers, his parents plans to wed him off to a local girl, and his distaste for said arrangement, to which Dean laughed wholeheartedly at. The conversation lapsed into silence as the pair neared the tree line, Dean stiffened and Castiel looked up to see his father, frowning deeply, stood a little way away from the two.  
Castiel rushed forward to meet his father with Dean in tow but to his confusion Dean tugged him back, preventing him from moving, Castiel looked up at Dean in confusion and saw a hardness in Dean's eyes replacing the mirth.  
Dean's arm shot out to Castiel's waist, effectively trapping Castiel.  
"Castiel get away from him" His father's voice was stern and Castiel attempted to comply, beginning to squirm against Dean's hold.  
"And you" Directed at Dean "let go of my boy ".  
Dean stroked up and down the exposed flesh of Castiel's neck, ignoring the boy's protests before shooting a too-wide grin towards Castiel's father, almost casually replying "Your boy is he? I thought he was just a pretty little thing I picked up in the forest" Dean's grin was almost predatory . "But if he's your boy then that just makes things so much simpler".  
"Learn the lesson your parents didn't, mutt, and know I will kill you if you harm him".  
Castiel realised how well and truly screwed he was and began to struggle against Dean's hold with all of his strength.  
"Now, now. None of that, little one, the grown ups are talking", Castiel whimpered as Dean's fingers ceased their movements and dug into the soft part of his neck, but did as he was told.  
"I'm not walking away without my payment and if I can't kill him..." Dean trailed off.  
"Don't you fucking dare harm him either, you bastard".  
Dean chuckled darkly before roughly forcing Castiel's head to the side and sinking his teeth into the pulse point on Castiel's neck. Castiel screamed and clawed uselessly at Dean's shoulders, trying to force him off of him. Dean pulled backwards, releasing his hold on Castiel, effectively dropping him onto the floor.  
"See you soon, little one" Dean murmured as he retreated into the woods, leaving Castiel's father to deal with the consequences.


	3. Don't Pretend You Ever Forget About Me

Castiel awoke to a throbbing pain in his neck and blearily opened his eyes. Strong, too-bright, sunshine made him shut his eyes immediately and he groaned as pain laced through his skull.  
He tentatively reopened his eyes and took in the familiar sight of his bedroom. He lay still as memories of last night flashed through his mind.

He'd been walking back home with Dean and then He'd seen his father and then...  
Castiel gasped in a mixture of shock and pain as he remembered last night's events. Ignoring the pain and tunnel vision, Castiel swung his legs over his bed and crossed the room.  
He tried to open the door, it didn't budge. Castiel frowned and tried again, he pushed at the door and banged at the wood, shocked when it suddenly opened to reveal his father's stern face.  
"Father, what's going on? Why was my door locked?" Castiel rushed his father with questions, all of which the man ignored and gestured to Castiel's bed.  
"Castiel sit down"  
"No but father I don't understand, what's goin-"  
"I said sit" his father yelled, Castiel, scared by his father's outburst, rushed to obey, perching on the edge of his bed and waited for his father,who remained stood, to explain.  
"Castiel, do you remember what happened last night".  
Castiel nodded and his father continued in a rough tone  
"Because that mutt" his father spat out the word like it disgust him to even speak it "bit you, you are now cursed and it would bring a great deal of shame on the family if you were to be seen in public. To prevent any more embarrassment I have decided that my son died at the hands of a monster last night and we currently have a stranger residing with us who will be leaving after the full moon has passed" his father concluded in a solemn tone.  
Castiel sat in stunned silence. _His father was disowning him? Because Dean had bitten him? ___  
"Father I don't understand" Castiel said shakily.  
"Surely you understand I can't have my son wandering around the village with a fucking werewolf mark on his neck!"  
Tears pricked Castiel's eyes "But...But... you can't disown me, I'll be good! I won't cause trouble, It's just a bite, I can cover it and everything will be fine" Castiel realised he was begging but pushed aside his pride as his tears began to run down his face.  
"Castiel that thing infected you, you won't be fine, acting like a child won't fix anything"his father sneered.  
Hurt by his fathers words Castiel began openly weeping, his father turned a blind eye and moved to leave.  
"My decision is final" he threw over his shoulder sternly his hand reaching for the door, desperately, Castiel tried one last time to reason with his father  
"Why leave my here to rot? Why can't I just leave now?"  
Castiel's father tittered in hollow amusement "So you can go running back to that bastard? When I know for a fact it's at it's most powerful, I think not Castiel"

//////////

Castiel had been a prisoner in his own room for three days, with no company or anything to pass the time. Every minute felt like an hour, he had only had the barest of human company when being given food by his mother, each time she came he questioned and pleaded with her but got nothing but an impassive stare response.  
The few books Castiel owned couldn't hold his interest and so Castiel was forced to pass his time worrying over his predicament and the circumstances that had lead him to become prisoner in his own room, as much as he tried to hate Dean he found himself more curious than anything and instead felt a bitter resentment towards his father.  
It was little after sunset on the third day, the remains of his meagre supper sat on a tray next to his door and Castiel was laying on his bed, lost in thought and feeling sorry for himself. His family had already forgotten him and in two days he would be forced out of the only place he had called home. He groaned and rolled onto his side, to stare out of his window next to his bed, hoping to see something outside that could hold his attention.  
However only the usual sight of the outskirts of town met Castiel's tired gaze, so Castiel flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes once more, hoping to sleep for a few hours to pass the time.

"Hiya little one"  
Castiel squawked in horror as a large, solid form landed on him. He immediately opened his eyes to see Dean's face grinning down at him, with his body pressed tightly against Castiel's. He struggled to free himself of Dean but the man just smirked at his efforts and shifted up, effectively straddling Castiel's waist and trapping Castiel beneath him.

Castiel quickly realised with no small amount of horror that Dean was hard against his stomach and his movements were futile, only serving to cause more friction, which, by the looks of it, Dean was enjoying way too much  
"What" he spat out behind ground teeth "The fuck are you doing here!?".  
"Got quite a mouth on you don't you little one? tut tut tut, you speak to mommy like that?"  
"Shut up, you piece of shit!" All of Castiel's pent up anger seeped into his voice and he had no time for Dean's jokes.  
"TWell I did say I'd come back for you didn't I? Gotta finish what I started and whatnot" Dean stated, nodding to the raw bite that peeked out from underneath Castiel's plain tunic.  
"What?" Castiel's anger ebbed away into confusion confusion and fear, blood turning cold as he stuttered out, "a-are you g-going to k-kill me?"  
Dean leant in till his face was mere centimetres from Castiel's and Castiel almost stopped breathing as fear took a hold of him. After a few seconds of this Dean's face lost all hints of seriousness as he laughed loudly at Castiel's fear.  
Castiel's fear was replaced by the felling of stupidity, feeling as though he were missing some big joke, but also concerned that Dean's loudness may cause his father to come and inspect the noise. Castiel cursed himself and quickly dismissed the thoughts as he remembered it was the stupid werewolf's fault he was trapped here.  
The stupid werewolf in question carried on laughing at Castiel's confusion and Castiel realised in a small amount of horror towards himself that Dean looked adorable laughing, his whole features lighting up in amusement.  
"Did you only break into my room to giggle at me?" Castiel demanded.  
Dean's face straightened instantly "Three things little one, one - Dean Winchester does not giggle. Two, it's hardly breaking in when the window was open and three why would I wanna kill you?". Another little snort escaped after he finished and if Castiel wasn't so confused he probably would've been glaring  
"Well..." Castiel spluttered, suddenly unsure, "well, you did bite me and you are a werewolf it's sort of what your kind do... isn't it?".  
Dean shook his head in what appeared to be disgust "Silly little human, worried the big bad wolf is gonna eat you up?"  
Castiel flushed bright red at Dean's comment and willed his body not to react to Dean's sinfully deep voice.  
"That" Dean continued, pointing at the mark again "is a _mating _claim. Meaning: you're mine, or well, you will be once this is all over".__

Castiel's eyes widened in shock and he began to struggle again, near-shouting his sounds of protest.  
"Quieten down little down this parts easy and look" Dean ground down and Castiel felt his own hard member "your body wants it".  
"So you're going to rape me" Castiel ground out between grunts as he continued to try to free himself.  
Dean's face darkened "I am many things but I am not a rapist little one. No, you're going to drink a little bit of my blood and then you're body's gonna become the perfect little _hole _for me to fuck".__  
Castiel shuddered at the involuntary jolt of pleasure the words forced out of him and tried to angle his hips away from Deans to hide how much the heated situation and rough friction was affecting him. Thankfully, Dean didn't seem to notice as he had positioned himself so his mouth was mere centimetres away from Castiel's ear.  
"And then little one, then you're gonna beg for it, beg for my cock to fill you up and breed you" Castiel gasped at Dean's scandalous words and Dean took the opportunity to make a small cut on his palm and force it into Castiel's open mouth, using his other hand to pinch Castiel's nose shut.

Castiel tried to voice his surprise and reject Dean, shaking violently, trying to jerk Dean off of him but he werewolf had his palm secure over his mouth and remained strong.  
"Come on little one" Dean coaxed "swallow for me".  
Castiel's wide shocked eyes tried to communicate his unwillingness to Dean, whose own eyes were almost black, hooded with lust yet held a piercing determination. Castiel's vision began to grow blurry due to lack of oxygen and he realised with a sense of hopelessness that Dean wasn't going to let go, Castiel would either swallow or suffocate.  
Spots danced in front of Castiel's eyes and he allowed a small amount of the liquid to trickle down his throat. It tasted vile and Castiel jerked, trying to throw the rest up but Dean's palm was solid and relentless and he quickly ended up swallowing the rest of it.  
Dean moved up and off Castiel's body which allowed him to flip onto all fours and retch, trying to choke up the were's blood. Unsuccessful, he glared up at Dean, who was now perched on the windowsill.  
"Fuck you" he spat bitterly "And fuck you if you think I'm going to beg you for anything you, _fucking mutt _"__  
Dean feigned offence and clutched his chest "No need to resort to name calling, little one and let's see if you're willing to reconsider in oh ..." Dean pretended to ponder something over "a day or two".  
"Wha..." Castiel's question was cut off as he felt a huge pain over take him, as if his body were on fire whilst simultaneously being eaten alive. Castiel screamed in agony and quickly blacked out in pain and shock.  
Dean, who had expecting this to happen, pushed down the urge to help his soon-to-be mate, jumped out of the window and sauntered into the forest before a human saw him and caused trouble, pleased with how well this was going.


	4. I Used To Waste My Time Dreaming Of Being Alive, Now I Only Waste It Dreaming Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to take into consideration  
> 1) My usual beta apparently hasn't mastered the use of telephones so this is unbeta'd and a tad shorter then the other chapters (sorry but its gonna get awesome soon)  
> 2) So so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter posting *holds up Sorry board game*  
> 

//////////

Castiel gulped down a breath of much needed air as his vision and other senses rushed back.  
He jolted upright and immediately regretted the action as pain flared up across all of his being. Everything was too bright, too loud and he felt like the time another village child had dared him to steal a glass of ale from his father and drink it.  
Slowly, Castiel lay down again. Unlike before he passed out, he no longer felt like he was being burnt to a crisp from inside out but rather like he was wearing far too many layers of clothing. A hand to his head confirmed he was running a high fever. As he shifted to adjust his position, Castiel groaned as heat and pain flared up inside him.  
When the pain died down enough for him to think coherent thoughts, he frantically searched his memories for what could've caused his predicament and almost sobbed as he recalled what Dean had done to him. _A mating claim _. That's what Dean had said, and then he'd fucking bitten him. If what the were had said was true, then he was mated to a fucking werewolf and now God knows what was happening to him.__

Another spike of heat shot up Castiel's spine and he groaned at the unknown feeling. All he could think about was how he had to relieve this pain... Somehow. 

Castiel bent forward, in an attempt to stand and find the main cause of his pain, he gasped in horror as liquid seeped down his thigh. _Had he wet himself like a child? Was he bleeding? _his mind rushed to draw a conclusion.__  
Castiel rushed to unfasten and tug down his trousers and reached behind himself to brush his fingers against his upper thigh. He tentatively brought his fingers up to the his face and saw an almost see-through substance coating his fingers.  
Relief at it not being blood was overshadowed curiosity and in an attempt to locate the source of the liquid, Castiel reached behind himself again and groaned as his fingers brushed over his hole, which was _dripping _with the substance.__  
Castiel repeated the action and cried out as pleasure overtook his pain.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled in a pleading tone, and had he been in the right frame of mind he would've bitten off his tongue, but calling out Dean's name had heightened his pleasure rather than diminish it and caused sparks to trail along his nerve endings. Castiel continued rubbing his hole, but swiftly dipped his finger in when got truly desperate and needy.  
His eyes slid shut as the feeling of utter bliss shot across his being and his traitorous mind flashed images of Dean across his closed eyelids.  
Vividly, Castiel saw Dean, towering above him, signature smirk in place, whilst tugging little strands of his unruly hair.  
Castiel melted into the imaginary contact whilst fictional Dean tugged his head to the side and began to nip gently at the side of his neck.  
Castiel slipped another finger in with little discomfort and promptly came, untouched and babbling Dean's name, as his pretend Dean tongued the scar on Castiel's neck whilst Castiel fingers brushed against the little spot that had him seeing stars and panting for breath.  
Castiel shivered as he came down from his high and felt himself drift into unconsciousness. His last thought was of how he was well and truly screwed to Hell.

//////////

In his dream Castiel was sat in front of a small fire, he couldn't make anything out outside of the flames small light but the small popping and snapping of twigs burning was relaxing and Castiel found himself unworried.

"Dreaming about me already, little one?"

Castiel whipped his head round in an attempt to find the source of the sinful voice. Darkness met his vision and Castiel turned back towards the firelight. As Castiel half expected, Dean was lounging on a log on the other side of the firelight but Castiel still pulled back a little.  
"I-I don't know what you're t-talking a-about" Castiel weakly replied, attempting to mask his true feelings.  
"Don't try to trick a trickster, kiddo, I've been in this game much longer than you and I know for a fact within _seconds _of consciousness you were _aching _for my cock"____  
Deans eyes glowed an inhuman light green as he spat out his frank accusation.  
"Almost begging to get fucked, mmh" Dean spoke as if he were praising Castiel. "Delicious" he concluded whilst eyeing Castiel's form.  
Castiel flicked his eyes away from Deans predatory gaze to try to hide how much the words affected him. He shifted in his spot and felt a large amount of slick run out of his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately hoped Dean hadn't noticed what had just happened. He heard Dean chuckle and cursed his terrible luck.  
"And what's this?" Dean asked, almost innocently as if asking for Castiel's opinion on the weather. "Dripping wet and ready to take a knot? I mean, I knew you'd be a slut for my cock but, just" Dean whistled appreciatively and Castiel's eyes snapped open, ready to retaliate.

To his utter shock Dean was right in front of Castiel, staring down at him.  
"Come on Castiel" he spoke firmly, his tone more serious and commanding.  
This was the first time Castiel had heard Dean use his full name and he shuddered at how good it sounded falling from Dean's full lips.  
"Come and find me, these _humans _" Dean bit out the word "don't know what gift they have, they treat you as an outsider, you said so yourself". Castiel tried weakly to shake his head but Dean's fingers darted out and latched onto his jaw, forcing him to maintain eye contact and keep still.__  
"Refusal isn't an option, little one, you're mine! You belong to me". More slick rolled down Castiel's thighs.  
"What's happening t-to me?" Castiel almost whimpered as he felt the back of his pants soak up his slick and grow damp. Dean's gaze turned hungry and he grinned at Castiel's uncertainty.  
"Your body's accepting my claim, Little One" his eyes flicked to the mark again. "It means it knows who it belongs to and it's becoming the perfect little hole for me to _fuck _" Castiel bit back a moan at Dean's rough words "It means it needs a mate, it needs me! it's mine!" Dean snarled before leaning forward, gripping Castiel's hair with both hands and he furiously kissing the slightly dazed Castiel. It was Dean who pulled away, sliding his gaze over how _undone _Castiel had become, hair even more unruly and lips bright red and bitten.  
"Yours" Castiel sighed as he pulled back a little more, the edge of his vision was blurry and Castiel felt the dream begin to fall away, darkness tugging him away from Dean.____

 _ _ _ _Castiel awoke fidgety and anxious and began to formulate a plan for how he was going to find his mate.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You! Yeah, you! Question time! *studio audience applause*. would you prefer sweet cuddly cabin lovemaking or forest floor fucking? Let me know in the comments please


	5. Have You Ever Wanted To Disappear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the lateness (yet again). Also, this work is starting to live up to its rating so... you know... don't read if you're not... whatever. Title from '20 dollar nose bleed' (very good song).

The full moon was set to appear tonight and Castiel knew he had mere hours before his father returned to make good on his promise of sending him away, never to see the forest again. _or Dean _, a slightly sadistic part of his mind muttered.__

Since his second encounter with Dean, Castiel had felt many changes overtake his form; The odd slick continued to drip out of his hole and every few moments he was overcome with an insatiable heat and need, but Castiel also noticed his senses had sharpened and he found himself twitchy and restless, as if a insatiable energy was thrumming under his skin.

As his hours ticked down Castiel began to worry over all of the points of his plan and began to doubt himself, maybe it would be easier to leave and forget about this whole mess, but at the same time, could he leave Dean? Castiel pushed these thoughts away when he remembered how well he reacted to Dean in his dream, if the real Dean treated him like that then Castiel knew he couldn't abandon him. Plus, Dean was his only hope of relieving this awful illness that had inflicted him.  
In true moments of desperation the heat flared up and felt so much worse and seared all his thoughts out of his mind. He would gasp back into consciousness moments later, covered in his own sweat and even more desperate to relieve his pain, each hour it got worse and worse and Castiel was a little surprised he wasn't dead yet.

Fate decided to play in his favour and Castiel found himself in luck a few hours later. He heard someone approaching his door and his senses told him it was his mother.  
Castiel threw his bed sheets, which he had put knots in every few centimetres, over his windowsill before crossing the room towards his door.  
He grabbed his cloak and pushed himself up against the space by the door as he heard the key being turned.

"Castiel you need to..." His mother must have noticed his disappearance as her sentence trailed off.  
From his hiding place, Castiel saw his mother cross the room to inspect the bedsheets and the window. Quietly, Castiel slipped out of the room, closing the door and turning the key his mother had stupidly left in the lock.  
He knew he had only precious seconds before his mother would shout his father, so Castiel scrambled down the hallway and all but flew down the stairs. 

The last part was the hardest, Castiel had to slip past the main room, where his father would most assuredly be, to grab his knife and get to the front door.  
The first clue that something was wrong was the smell; but it was the sight that met Castiel's eyes that would haunt him forever.  
As Castiel entered the room, the scent of death and blood assaulted his nose. Lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, was the mangled corpse of his father. His clothes were ripped to shreds and completely discoloured by blood and his torm limbs lay at unnatural angles.  
Whoever had done this had used great strength and anger to cause his fathers end. Castiel stood horrified, completely at a loss for what to do, he had to escape whilst he could but he couldn't turn away. Panic overtook him and forced Castiel into action, he blindly threw himself towards the door and almost pulled the wood from its hinges in his desperation to get out.  
Thankfully he had enough sense to grab his knife before slamming the door and running for the tree line.  
Castiel wept bitterly as he made it to the forest, whilst he had never truly gotten on with his father he mourned his loss and regretted that he had met such a vile end; whoever had killed him was skilled, by the looks of the mess at his throat, they had torn out his father vocal chords to prevent his mother, who had been in her room, upstairs, and Castiel, from hearing what had been happening.  
Castiel's cries turned into sniffles as he passed into the woods and he forced himself to remain calm and keep walking, Dean would find him, his mate would comfort him, all would be okay.

//////////

The sun was beginning to set and Castiel had been walking for hours, he had stuck to a path but he was definitely lost and in an unknown bit of the forest.  
Every time Castiel got worked up, he paused for breath and reminded himself that Dean was a hunter and would easily find him.

"Lookin for me, little one?"

Castiel whipped his head up to look ahead. A few meters away, leaning on a nearby tree with that same smirk as always, was Dean.  
Castiel smiled as the heat settled, the new part of him knowing he was with his mate, and rushed forward to Dean's open arms.  
Dean's form enveloped his smaller being and Castiel felt safe, Castiel realised it was odd to find solace in a man such as Dean and blamed this on why Castiel had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach .  
Castiel brushed off the odd feeling and pressed his face into Dean's shirt, mumbling "missed you" into the fabric. Dean grinned down at him and tried to pull him off "missed you too, little one" he drawled back, slowly.  
Castiel gripped the shirt to show his unwillingness to move and looked up. Dean's grinning face was staring down at him but that wasn't what caught Castiel's eye.  
All along the shirt were little splatters of red, Castiel knew Dean was supposedly a hunter and killed animals for a living but Castiel's gut told him something wasn't right and so he chose to recoil from Dean's embrace.  
"Was it you?" He tentatively questioned, stomach dropping in fear at the answer he was expecting..  
"Wha?" Dean cut himself off and looked at the stains that Castiel was still staring at, refusing to meet Dean's eyes "no Cas, these are..."  
Castiel allowed his paranoia to overtake him "Don't you dare lie to me, Dean! You were the one that killed him! You murdered my father!"  
Dean audibly let out a breath of irritated air and attempted to step forward.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" Castiel exclaimed, taking steps backwards till his back met the rough bark of a tree. Dean looked upset at the statement and held his hands up, like he would to a spooked animal.  
"Cas, you don't understand and I don't expect you to, he killed my parents, by my laws I was more than in the right to kill him and his kin"  
Castiel sobbed at this and mentally cursed himself for being so weak as to start crying.  
"D-does that mean y-you'd kill me? Was I just s-some fun game for you to fuck with before killing me?" Castiel shouted, angrily pulling up his hands to wipe away stray tears.

Within the blink of an eye, Dean was in front of Castiel, gripping his wrists.  
"No, Cas how could you think that?" He asked sadly "you're going to be my mate but he was going to send you away from here, away from me" Dean concluded.  
Castiel sniffled "So you killed him... For me?" Castiel smiled slightly.  
Dean grinned down at Castiel "Yeah Cas, for us, to protect you" Dean whispered soothingly.  
Castiel nodded "Pl-please can you let me go" he gestured to his wrists which were still in Dean's capture.  
"Sure little one. How's your heat?" Dean questioned, in an attempt to change the subject, not yet releasing Castiel's wrists.  
"It hurts Dean, I need you" Castiel replied, brokenly, pushing his hips into Deans and baring his neck, looking as appealing as possible.  
"Heh, I'm sure you do little one, you're handling all this remarkably well" Dean praised, releasing Castiel's wrists.  
Castiel pressed himself up against Dean, rutting against him. "Need you Dean, it hurts, feel empty" Castiel begged.  
Dean's smirk got wider "It's okay little one, my cabin's" Dean turned to gesture behind him "Just a little way ove..." Dean was cut off as Castiel's fist connected with his jaw. 

The shock of the punch more than the force of it caused Dean to fall backwards slightly, which allowed Castiel to slip from him and race off, away from the direction Dean had pointed to.  
Dean, who was still slightly stunned at what Castiel had done to him, snarled in anger as he realised he had been fooled. _Go capture the little bitch_. The animal part of him demanded. _He's yours, find him and fuck him_ . His mind conjured up images of Castiel sprawled and presenting on the forest floor, writhing and begging to get fucked, Dean grinned, if his bitch wanted a chase, then Dean could comply.  
He paused, scenting the air for Castiel, then sped off in the same direction. Castiel may have had the head start but Dean had grown up in these woods and there was no way in Hell he was going to lose his mate.

//////////

Castiel cursed himself, he had no idea where he was running to and if he didn't find a way out soon, he'd be stranded in the forest during a full moon with Dean and God only knows what else.  
He mentally recoiled at the thought and put on another burst of speed.  
Castiel stumbled slightly as his feet met a different material to the forest undergrowth he had been running along. He paused for a split second to stare down and released a small noise of joy, he had found a path, he didn't care where it lead, if he followed it he would be safe. 

The small part of him that had rejoiced at the thoughts of Dean was furiously screaming for him to find his mate but Castiel pushed his thoughts down and instead focused on following the path, Dean had been the one to leave his father in that horrid state, there was no way in hell he was submitting to that psychopath.

//////////

The blood pounding in his ears made Castiel deaf to the small noises Dean's feet made as he rushed through the trees.  
Dean's feet connected with the same path and he too paused.  
Castiel's scent was stronger here, he was close. Dean positively beamed, if his little one thought he was safe on the path then he could definitely play the big bad wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for the abrupt end of this chapter but I'm having a little bit of trouble finding inspiration. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and there will be some sexy times. Suggestions (seriously I'm running out of ideas), comments and general fangirlyness are welcome in the comments (plus they make me giggle) so please do the thing? and the next chapter may be up faster


	6. I Thought Of Angels Choking On Their Halos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Am I posting a chapter at the appropriate time? yes, yes I am. Yay!  
> 'Kay heads up guys, there is smexy times going on in this chapter, I'm not quite sure what you would've been expecting but, just thought you should know. ALSO its probably terribly written as this is my first time (writing smut) so... er... yeah... Title from 'Just One Yesterday' (which I feel sums this chapter up pretty well).

Castiel was beginning to grow tired, after all, he had been locked up for five days and his body wasn't quite accustomed to exercise this strenuous. He continued sprinting forward, desperately hoping the path would end soon and he would be safe.  
Castiel rounded a sharp corner and let out a noise of surprise as a wayward branch connected with his foot and he found himself sprawled on the floor.  
Groaning in pain, he scrambled up and tried to continue on, wincing in pain but ignoring it in favour of finding help. 

//////////

Dean rounded the same corner and could barely supress a yell of victory, Castiel was close and was moving slower, his win was almost assured. 

Castiel stiffened as he heard another’s footsteps worryingly close behind him and tried to put on another burst of speed. He felt something tug on his cloak, choking him and causing him to let out a small scream of panic. A solid weight crashed into him and Castiel collapsed onto the forest floor, instantly squirming and trying to free himself.  
"Well, well, well, little one I've got to admit I'm not best pleased with you" Dean snarled above him, face contorting in anger, pushing his weight downwards and relishing in the little whimpers Castiel let out.  
Castiel, realising there was no way out of this, began to sob “Please… Don’t…” He begged brokenly.  
"You" Dean shouted "are in no position to make demands!" Castiel screamed as Dean moved slightly and flipped him over so that the two were face to face. Castiel shrank back as he saw the pure animalistic anger in Dean’s eyes.

“Please don’t kill me” Castiel begged, cowering away as Dean let out a viscous snarl.  
“I’ll do what I dammed well please Castiel, I’m in charge here” he yelled back. Castiel let out another little sob, squeezing his eyes closed and praying for this to be over quickly.  
“G-go on then, p-please just get it over with” Castiel gasped when he felt Dean’s fingers lightly trace his collarbones, why was Dean tormenting him like this? Couldn’t he just kill him quickly?  
“Castiel open your eyes” Dean ordered, voice dark and commanding, Castiel shook his head, unwilling to look at Dean.  
“Castiel open your fucking eyes” Dean spat out, his voice more of a growl and Castiel reluctantly obeyed.  
“You really think after all this effort to get you like this I’m going to kill you? No no no little one you aren’t getting off that lightly, you’re my mate, you’re mine, I’m going to take care of you but first you need to know your place and that I’m in charge”  
Castiel gasped, the heat under his skin flaring up at Dean’s words and he grimaced in pain “What are you going to do then?” he asked, so quietly Dean struggled to hear.  
“Heh, well, I’m going to give your body what it wants first little one. You feel that heat under your skin? That pressure that you can’t relieve? That’s because you don’t have me. I can let you go but I bet you’d only make it two days before you gave in and came crawling back to me, your body needs me little one” Dean began to undo the fastenings of Castiel’s shirt, delighting as the teenager squirmed beneath him.  
“Dean no… Please… Don’t do this…” Castiel begged weakly.  
Dean smirked and traced his fingers lightly up Castiel’s chest “Don’t tell me you don’t want this little one, I saw the looks you were giving me when we first met, Jesus, Cas, I bet you’d have sucked my dick on the spot if I’d have told you to. You looked so desperate for a good fucking, don’t disagree with me, you know I’m right”  
Castiel shook his head viciously and bit back a surprised moan as Dean rubbed his cock through the fabric of his pants. “Not… true” he managed to bite out.  
“No?” Dean asked in mock surprise “then what’s this for?” Dean grabbed Castiel's member “For the girl you’re being forced to marry? Or is it for me? Is the idea of you on your knees choking on my cock making you all hot and bothered Castiel?”  
Castiel’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment at Dean’s words and he mentally scolded himself for allowing Dean’s words to affect him.  
“Tell ya what little one, you tell me no and I’ll get off you right now, I’ll walk away and you won’t ever have to see me again, you can go back to your dull little life in your dull little town”  
Dean worked Castiel’s pants open and began stroking his member properly, smearing pre-cum around with his thumb and delighting in the little noises Castiel was trying to mask.  
“But…If you say yes, you’re mine, I’ll bend you over and fuck you till you see stars, I’ll make it so good for you Cas I promise, it’ll be like nothing you’ve ever felt before”  
Dean worked his other hand into Castiel’s hair, tugging lightly, just enough to make Castiel’s nerve endings spark with pleasure.  
“Well little one, what’s it going to be?”  
Dean leant forwards, peppering the teenager’s neck with little kisses and nips, cautious of the slowly scarring bite.  
“I..er..n…” Castiel stuttered to answer, already alittle too far gone to be thinking rationally, he hung his head and let out a small “…yes”  
Dean smirked, knowing all along Castiel couldn’t resist him but still glad he now knew for sure, he made quick work of the rest of Castiel’s clothes and took a small moment to relish in the image of Castiel naked spread out beneath him.  
“Spread your legs for me little one” Dean ordered softly and Castiel rushed to obey, moaning at the feeling of being completely exposed to another person.  
“That’s it little one, hold yourself open for me, I wanna see how tight your little hole is for me, and don’t you dare think of holding back any of those pretty little noises, they belong to me and I want the whole forest to know you’re mine”  
Castiel nodded, grabbing his thighs and moaning as he felt more slick leak out of him, Dean grinned. "Good boy" he commended and patted Castiel's ass before scooping up a little of his mates slick and rubbing it over two fingers "look so good Cas, fuck! You're ruined and we haven't even got to the fun part yet, little slut". Dean commented affectionately, taking a moment to admire his mate, covered in a light sheen of sweat and shaking with need, _perfection ___  
“D…Dean… please, I need you” Castiel gasped out.  
Dean's smile widened "What exactly do you need _Castiel? ___Be precise".  
Castiel sobbed in frustration "Dean! Please? I need you to fuck me" Castiel whimpered and Dean shuddered at Castiel's rough tone.  
"Beg. For. It" Dean murmured, pressing his entire body flush against Castiel's and nipping his ear lobe playfully.  
Castiel scrunched his eyes shut “Dean please, I need you to fuck me, I need you to fill me up and ruin me for anybody else”  
Dean chuckled darkly “Aww Cas, told you you’d beg for me and look! I was right, you beg so prettily”  
Castiel flushed with embarrassment and tried to hook his legs around Dean’s waist “Please…”  
Dean snickered slightly. "Alright little one, if you want it _that ___badly, spolit little slut, can’t tell you no" He trailed off, ticking Castiel's lower back with teasing touches, Castiel responded by pushing his ass out further, offering it up to Dean’s touches  
"I do! I do! Please Dean it... I feel so empty. I _need ___you to fuck me".

Dean grinned at his mate’s neediness and teasingly trailed two fingers lightly over the rim of Castiel's leaking hole. Castiel squirmed and tried to force the fingers deeper, Dean pulled back immediately. "No no no little one, that's not how this game is played, I control how fast we go, understand?" Castiel jerkily nodded his head. "Good boy".  
Dean roughly forced two fingers into Castiel. Castiel, screamed loudly at the intrusion and sobbed in pleasure "More Dean more! I'm ready please more!" Castiel begged loudly. Dean extracted his fingers "Is my slut trying to make demands?" Dean questioned, animal side roaring for total obedience from his bitch.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry Dean please don't stop" Castiel pleaded.  
"Lucky I’m feeling generous" Dean murmured, forcing his two fingers in again and quickly scissoring them, loosening Castiel's tight hole before roughly adding a third. "Fuck Cas, so tight, gonna feel amazing around my cock" Dean purred sinfully, watching the effect his words had on Castiel, who shuddered and gasped in pleasure.  
"D-Dean please just fuck me? I'm ready. I need you in me now".

Dean grinned at his mate’s desperation and withdrew his fingers. Castiel sobbed at the loss and Dean hurriedly forced his pants down. Dean swiped up some more of Castiel's slick out of his _dripping ___hole and rubbed his achingly hard cock, before turning Castiel over, pulling at his stomach and forcing him up onto his hands and knees, lining his cock up with Castiel’s hole and burying himself in Castiel's heat in one swift movement.  
"Fuck Cas! I'm sorry! I meant to go slo..." Dean hurried apology was cut off by a desperate whine. Castiel winced in pain slightly but it was quickly replaced with the wonderful feeling of his mate filling him up.  
"D-don't care, 'm fine, f-fucking move!" Dean grinned at his mates enthusiasm and _slowly ___pulled out to the tip before ramming back in, causing Castiel to groan and twitch.  
"I was right you know little one? Feel fucking perfect on my cock... All warm and wet and...fuck... so tight!" Dean pulled out and watched as Castiel's hole twitched "and look at this!" Dean continued, grinning widely "your little whore hole is aching to get filled".  
Castiel screamed as Dean altered the angle slightly and brushed against Castiel's prostate.  
Dean continued to brush against Castiel's prostate which lead to the boy sobbing in pleasure. "Dean please! Let me cum? Feels so good!"  
Dean chuckled and composed himself slightly. "Good boy for asking, of course you can"  
Castiel's eyes snapped open in surprise as an orgasm tore through him. "Alpha!" Castiel blurted out as waves of pleasure crashed through his senses and his hips stuttered their movements slightly.  
Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's hips and sped up his movements. "Call me that again" Dean commanded.  
Castiel moaned and tentatively rolled his hips backwards slightly "Alpha?" Castiel cried.  
Dean shuddered and tried to bury himself deeper into his bitches tight heat.  
"Dean… What’s happening?" Castiel whimpered in a questioning tone.  
"knot... Cas... werewolves have knots, its for making sure all my cum stays trapped inside your tight, wet heat" Castiel shuddered and thrust backwards, forcing Dean deeper "fuck... Dean... More" Castiel stuttered, his heat had evidently affected his recovery time.  
"Wanna cum again?" Dean swatted Castiel's ass "Greedy little slut aren't you" Dean chuckled and set a punishing pace as he felt his knot swell. He desperately rutted against Castiel's ass as his knot began to lock them together. Dean surged forward and reopened the bite on castiel's neck roughly.  
He came with a growl, listening to his mates desperate pleas as his knot fixed him in pace.  
Castiel let out a small whimper of pain as his body attempted to adjust to Dean's swollen knot.  
Dean shifted slightly which caused him to brush against Castiel's prostate."Alpha!" Castiel keened, jerking forward and cumming again, completely untouched, senses dulling for a few moments as his body was overcome with trails of fire and pleasure.

//////////

Castiel gasped down from his high a few moments later to find that Dean had pushed them both onto their sides and was wrapped tightly around him. Castiel attempted to twist round and gasped as pain flared up. "Shit! Careful little one, stay still" Dean jolted quickly, instincts forcing him to protect his mate. Dean's arm patted Castiel's side. "You were so good little one" Dean praised. "Does it hurt?" Dean began to worry.  
Castiel shook his head and muttered "Only a little bit, s'okay can manage, how longr we..." Castiel slurred slightly, obviously exhausted. He gestured to his and Dean's lower halves. "A little while yet, sleep if you want" Castiel huffed but settled into a more comfortable position "'kay" he muttered, burrowing further into Dean's warmth and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fluff for everyone! Kay guys thanks for the lovely comments and for reading so far. If I've decided to be an idiot and missed something (according to my friends I'm not very clear sometimes)/ incorrectly spelt something or you just like the idea of a teenage girl screaming "someone commented" at random times of the day, feel free to tell me in the comments, let us all fangirl together. NOTE: May not upload soon due to oncoming exams.


	7. Welcome to the new déja vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay before you raise your pitchforks at me let apologise for the long wait "I'm so so so so so sorry I took so long to update please don't hate me!!!". Okay, you may proceed with lighting your torches and sharpening your pitchforks.

Castiel jolted awake to the feeling of being jostled, he blearily blinked his eyes open to see Dean's concerned face staring back at him.  
"Sleeping beauty finally awakens" Dean grinned and stared down at Castiel's confused expression.  
"Why did you wake me up?" Castiel murmured irritably, slightly annoyed at being woken.  
"Oh erm, I didn't mean to, I was tryna pick you up but you're a really light sleeper apparently". Dean flushed, slightly embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "I figured you don't wanna spend all night in the forest". Dean gestured upwards and Castiel's gaze followed until he saw, beyond the tree tops, the perfectly circular moon hung in the pitch black sky.

"Oh" Castiel stated simply.  
"Ohh" he repeated, realisation colouring his tone. Castiel grabbed his cloak from under him, scramling backwards quickly and pulling himself up, ignoring the pain radiating all across his lower half.  
He wrapped his cloak around him like it would provide him with some protection and discretely checked to see if his knife was still concealed in the fabric. A little of his fear ebbed away when his palm connected with the smooth metal handle of his knife but he prayed he wouldn't have to use it .  
Dean instantly went to follow his spooked mate but recoiled when he saw Castiel flinch.  
"Cas?" Dean questioned, concerned "little one, what's the matter?".  
Castiel blinked wide in surprise, obviously expecting something other than Dean's concerned expression. Feeling slightly confused, Castiel stuttered out "but it's a-a full moon, aren't you su-supposed to..." Castiel trailed off.  
"Supposed to?" Dean prompted.  
"Erm... Wolf?" Castiel concluded.  
"You mean: Why aren't I in my wolf form?" Castiel nodded bashfully and released his grip on his weapon, allowing it to drop back into the hidden pocket. Dean, still cautious of the fact that Castiel's scent still stank of fear, smiled and help his palms out flat in open submission  
"I'm a born, not a bitten" Dean hastily explained.  
"Oh... What?" Castiel, if anything, was more confused.  
Dean huffed a sigh of exasperation and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid human" before attempting to explain again.  
"Two ways of being a werewolf, little one" Dean held up two fingers to make sure Castiel was keeping up. "Yeah?" Castiel nodded quickly and Dean continued. "One; you can be bitten by a were during a blood moon or two; both your parents are weres and you inherit it. I come from a long line of born weres so I have more control over my.... _abilities_. Therefore, during full moons, if I can keep my emotions in check, it's pretty easy to control, yes?" Castiel nodded again, his brain slowly comprehending what he was being told.  
"Good, can we go now little one? It's fucking freezing".  
Dean didn't wait for an answer and instead walked forward, bent down slightly and picked Castiel up, bridal style. "Dean!" Castiel squawked and began to wriggle "Dean! I am perfectly capable of walking! Put me down!"  
Dean simply smirked and tightened his grip on the wriggling teen "Careful little one, don't wanna drop ya" Dean dropped his head to Castiel's ear and whispered "Besides this way is more fun" Castiel shivered and Dean teasingly nipped his mate's ear, causing said mate to let out an involuntary moan.  
"Hate you" Castiel stuttered out  
"No you don't, Cas" Dean grinned "I'm your big strong _alpha_ who you begged to fuck you, oh, you looked good all spread out and writhing for a knot" Dean paused, lost in the memory before attempted to mimic Castiel's voice "I feel so empty. I _need_ you to fuck me, that's what you said wasn't it? Yeah? And now I'm gonna carry you back to my cabin and fuck you till you can't walk" Dean's tone was so matter of fact that there was no room for argument but it didn't matter as Dean could practically taste Castiel's arousal, rolling off him in huge waves. He indulged in listening to his mate give little cries of pleasure and "Yes Dean, yes alpha, I want that" before he readjust Castiel so that one hand was on Castiel's upper back and the other was under Castiel's cloak, groping his ass. "Good boy" Dean praised and began walking.

//////////

No matter the fact that Dean was walking as fast as he dared without dropping the wriggling Castiel, the walk was taking much longer than anticipated and Dean was getting frustrated. It may have had to do with the fact that Castiel refused to lie still and every few moments a new wave of slick slid out and coated Dean's hand, which would result in Dean having to stop himself from bending Castiel over and fucking him against a tree. It could've also have been due to the fact that Castiel insisted on releasing little mewls of pleasure and rutting desperately against Dean's stomach.

//////////

 _Finally_ Dean's little cabin came into view and he could've wept for joy. Dean practically threw the door off its hinges and raced up the stairs to his bedroom. The werewolf took in the familiar sight of his bedroom before roughly tossing Castiel onto his large bed and crawling on top of him.  
"Fuck, little one, you look _really_ good all spread out on my bed but do you know what'd make it better?" Dean pretended to ponder for a few seconds before tugging Castiel's cloak off, leaving him completely naked. "See?" He teased "much better".  
"Dean!" Castiel gasped in a mix of need and annoyance as he could feel his heat creeping up again "F-fuck me!" He demanded and took a small amount of pleasure at seeing Dean's eyes darken.  
"Bossy little slut aren't you?" Dean questioned and roughly shoved a finger into Castiel's slick hole. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and he dug his fingers roughly into Dean's shirt but paused, slightly surprised when the fabric ripped.  
Dean just grinned and began to thrust his finger before slipping in another after he felt the muscles relax.  
Castiel's mouth dropped open as needy little gasps were wrenched from him. Dean twisted his fingers slightly and Castiel's body shook in utter bliss. Dean grinned at his mate's wrecked form and he slowly trailed his other hand up to Castiel's achingly hard member.  
Dean made a loose fist and slowly, teasingly began to stroke Castiel whilst the fingers inside Castiel continued brushing his prostate. Castiel went crazy, Dean had to use his legs to pin his writhing limbs down to prevent him from falling off the bed.  
"Dean! Alpha! 'M gonna c..." Castiel's gravely tone spat the words out and Dean quickly removed his hands, causing Castiel to whine at the loss.  
"'S okay, little one, I gotcha" Dean rubbed castiel's thighs reassuringly with one hand whilst the other grappled to undo his pants fastening. "But I do remember saying that I'd fuck you until you couldn't walk"  
Castiel shivered and his back arched off the bed in a desperate attempt to gain more of Dean's skin against his own.  
"Well hurry up and fuck me then!" Castiel cried impatiently as his heat steadily increased. Dean smirked at his mates enthusiasm but his animalistic side ordered him to put his bitch in his place "Pushy little slut, you rip my shirt and now you're making demands" Dean muttered, voice darkening, his words making Castiel shudder "I choose when we do this, understand?"  
Castiel nodded "'m sorry Please!" Castiel sobbed. Dean reach up to Castiel's head and twisted his fingers into a small bit of castiel's hair, pulling tightly, causing Castiel to yelp in surprise and pain.  
"'M sorry dean, Alpha please stop" Castiel wailed and tried to pull his hair out of Dean's grip. After a few more seconds, Dean loosened his hold and Castiel relaxed and let out little whimpers as Dean combed his fingers through his hair soothingly  
"Shh little one" Dean murmured "I'm sorry I had to do that but you need to learn that I'm in charge and we follow my rules yeah?"  
Castiel nodded, a little bitterly but still replied "I'm sorry Dean, I'll be good"  
"Good boy" Dean praised " I think you've deserved a treat, want my cock?" He teased.  
Castiel instantly brightened up, nodded and gripped Dean's shoulders tightly.  
"please Alpha, wanna make it up to you, didn't mean to misbehave, please" Castiel blurted out, rushing over his words in an attempt to get his point across quicker.  
Dean grinned and flipped their positions, leaving a confused Castiel straddling him "Show me then" Dean lay back, tangling his hands in the sheets and watching Castiel slowly understand what was happening.  
"Show me how desperately you want to be fucked little one, fuck yourself onto my cock" Dean encouraged.  
Castiel eagerly canted his hips up, lining his hole up with Dean's cock before sinking down and moaning at the sensation of being full. Dean grinned and began to rub circles into Castiel's thighs.  
"Well little one?" Castiel blearily opened his eyes and began to rock his hips, slowly adjusting to the new feeling.  
Castiel's movements sped up as desperately sought out more friction. Dean obliged by shifting slightly so every thrust had him roughly jabbing Castiel's prostate.  
Castiel's rhythm faltered as his movements became more desperate and jerky.  
Dean roughly pulled out and tossed Castiel onto the sheets before climbing onto him and sliding back into his mates perfect, _tight_ heat and setting a hard new rhythm that had Castiel melting into the sheets and mewling as his climax neared.  
"Gonna cum little one?" Dean teased and made sure to roughly jab castiel's prostate.  
"Alpha!" Castiel screamed out as his orgasm ripped through him. Dean pushed forward and roughly kissed Castiel, using his teeth and tongue to all but devour Castiel's mouth.  
Castiel's moans spurred Dean on and when Castiel clenches around him, Dean's whole body went taunt as his knot swelled and he buried himself inside of him mate as deep as he could.

Dean shifted and collapsed, mindful of his knot locking them together, next to Castiel.  
"You did really well, little one" Dean praised and patted Castiel's head praisingly.  
"Hnk ou" Castiel replied sleepily and Dean laughed at Castiel's obvious exhaustion. "Sleep little one" Dean half ordered and watched as his mate instantly closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable.  
"No waking me up" Castiel murmured teasingly. "Promise" Dean responded and made an x over Castiel's heart with his finger. Castiel giggled slightly at the contact and pushed slightly against Dean's chest. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed it before drawing the middle finger into his mouth and sucking lightly. Castiel made a strangled noise and Dean chuckled, releasing his hand. "Sleep" he repeated "there'll be time for that later". "I'm holding you to that" Castiel promised.  
"Dean?" Castiel questioned.  
"Yeah" Dean mumbled back.  
"You said you can only be a werewolf if you're bitten on a blood moon or born with it, yes?" "Yes" Dean hesitantly replied, unsure where the conversation was going "Well...um... You bit me not on a blood moon so what am I?" Castiel stuttered out "Oh...erm... It's sorta like you have the biology of an omega werewolf, the heats and the heightened sense, but you don't have the wolf form" Castiel frowned, far too tired to understand what Dean was telling him and so Dean huffed and rethought his statement. "You're mine, Castiel" Dean's arms tightened around Castiel as the smaller man giggled slightly and muttered a small "Like that" before drifting off. "yeah Cas, I _like_ you too" Dean whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we all like Dominant Dean? I like Dominant Dean... (but really he's a big softie)
> 
>  
> 
> Recommendations, suggestions... heck! prompts for other stories are always welcome so... go... do the thing and rejoice at the fact that every comment brings me to tears (and slightly mad screams of "somebody commented" but nobody needs to know about those). Kay guys I think that's my rant done so I'll see you lovely people the next time I upload (hopefully sooner than last time)


	8. And I Know I Should Be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry doesn't begin to cover how bad I feel about how overdue this chapter is. (Unbeta'd and will edit later, sorry. Probably. Sorry it's a bit short)

  
Castiel was sick of being jerked awake, he decided as he was once again, roughly awoken by somebody kicking his leg. Without opening his eyes Castiel waved dismissively at Dean kicking him, groaned and curled up tighter into Dean’s embrace.  
Wait… If Dean were next to him then he couldn’t be kicking him…  
Castiel’s eyes shot open and he jerked up, surprised to see his brother Michael kicking him in the leg and brandishing a knife similar to Castiel’s own.  
“Michael?” Castiel’s voice was rough with sleep and he had no idea what his older brother was doing here. Or why he was pointing a knife at him.  
“Get up” His brother bit out roughly, voice cold and impassive “Don’t you even fucking dare _think_ about waking that son of a bitch up or I swear to God I will slit your throat myself”  
Castiel shuddered at Michael’s words “I…I don’t understand, w-what are you doing here? What’s going on?”  
“I said get up” Michael hissed, sharply kicking Castiel in the leg, making the younger brother groan in pain.  
Castiel did as he was told, silently willing Dean to wake up and help but it was useless, Dean remained fast asleep, only growling softly in his sleep as Castiel detached himself from him. Castiel groaned in pain as Michael shoved him roughly towards the door, shoving a tunic into his hands before pulling him outside, where their brother Lucifer was waiting with a predatory grin on his face.  
“Put that on and hurry the fuck up, I wanna get out of here” Lucifer spat, apparently equally angry as Michael.  
Castiel did as he was told, cautious of Michael’s blade still pointing at him “I-I don’t understand…”  
“No?” Lucifer’s smile was far from reassuring as he put his arm around the confused Castiel. “Aren't you glad to see us brother? No?" Castiel remained silent, glaring up at his older brothers. Lucifer continued talking anyway "Can't say that doesn't hurt. We’ve come to take you home… Well, no, not quite true. We've come to take you away from that mutt that killed father, I’m not sure what’ll happen to you then, I personally want to kill you but Michael here says we should torture you until you agree to kill the werewolf”  
Castiel’s eyes opened in shock and he struggled out of his brother’s grasp, gasping in pain and shock as Michael grabbed his arms and roughly tied his hands together behind his back with a small length of rope.  
“I think it’s time we get going, don’t want the mutt waking up with us still here” Michael pushed Castiel forward, away from Dean’s cabin.  
“No!” Castiel screamed “You can’t take me away! I won’t let you and I certainly won’t kill Dean so you better just let me go!”  
Lucifer grabbed Castiel’s jaw roughly whilst Michael pushed his blade against Castiel’s back, grinning as the fabric split and small drops of blood ran along the blade, Castiel whimpered in pain.  
“Listen here _Cassie_ ” Lucifer began “We’re taking you away to make the mutt suffer but if you make another sound I swear I’ll go back and kill it whilst it sleeps, it won’t be as fun but nevertheless…” Lucifer trailed off, shooting Castiel a too-wide grin.  
Castiel hung his head, trying to hide his tears from his brothers and followed their lead, away from Dean, his mate, and towards the wretched village, to be judged by the cruel villagers and his brothers.

//////////

By the time the three brothers reached the village line Castiel was exhausted, his feet and lower legs were covered in small cuts and bruises and he was sick of hearing his brothers discuss his less that bright future.  
“I still prefer my idea better” Michael mused as they passed through the town “Cassie used to be such an obedient little soldier for daddy, I’m sure we can get him to obey us again, whatcha think Castiel? Will you kill the werewolf for us? If you do you can come back, we’ll forget everything and it’ll all be normal again”  
Castiel remained silent, far too tired to entertain his brothers sick thoughts.  
Michael removed his arm from Castiel and delivered a swift kick to Castiel’s knees, causing the teenager to fall to the ground and cry out in pain.  
"Listen here bitch!" Michael started but was interrupted by Lucifer before he could continue.  
“Michael!” Lucifer hissed “Not here… Look” he orderd  
Both Michael and Castiel looked forwards to see what appeared to be the entire village assembled in front of the town hall staring at them.  
“Well look at that Cassie, got yourself an audience” Lucifer laughed, grabbing Castiel and dragging him towards the crowd, which parted for them as they neared.  
One man stepped forward, Castiel recognised him as Bartholomew, one of his father’s friends. “We are here to decide the fate of Castiel” he addressed both Lucifer and Michael whilst purposely ignoring Castiel. “His fate affects the entire village so we should decide what happens to him”  
Lucifer pushed Castiel forwards, allowing him to fall in front of the mob of villagers “He’s all yours” he growled out “but when that mutt comes for him, we want to be the ones to take its head, do we have a deal?”  
Bartholomew nodded in agreement, before gesturing to Castiel. A few villagers moved forwards, picking him up and carrying him into the town hall before putting handcuffs around his ankles and hands and dumping him in the middle of the hall.

//////////

Dean was absolutely furious, he had woken up to an empty bed and his mate nowhere in sight. At first he thought that maybe Castiel had tricked him again, in which case he was going to rip the little bitch limb from limb.  
However, as Dean scented the air, he realised his room had another person’s smell in it and that his mate’s scent that usually smelt of rain and electricity, was tinged with upset and fear. Somebody had dared to steal his mate from him, how fucking dare they!? Dean was beyond livid, he threw a nearby chair into the wall, pleased when it smashed into pieces, somebody was going to die tonight, he was resigned to wait until nightfall, then he would hunt down his mate and make the bastard that had stolen Castiel from him wish they had never been born.


End file.
